


Culture Clash

by DarkShadeless



Series: Overseer Sar [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Uhm, aka Star Wars, in a fantasy setting, not really much to warn for, so basically the Empire being the Empire, tangential mention of internalized racism, the life and times of non-main characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadeless/pseuds/DarkShadeless
Summary: The Alliance grows. There has to be much going on behind the scenes to form the efficient group of individuals that have every reason to hate each other but somehow work together under the Outlander, don't you think?In which instructor Sar's life continues to be very hard. Or at least very annoying.





	Culture Clash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doomhamster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomhamster/gifts).



> So I guess KotET left it's mark? And so did doomhamster :P more inspiration. I've gifted this to you, I hope you like it.

 

Jedi. Jedi everywhere. He’s not allowed to kill a single one. _Ugh._

It means Sar actually has to _listen_ to their sanctimonious whining. He can’t tune them out either. They’re supposed to work together, after all.

This is the single most infuriating thing he’s been forced to deal with in his life and he's including Harkun in that estimation.

_Whatever I did to deserve this, I regret everything. Common enemy. Think of that. Don’t think of how much you’d like to stab Za’uir._

The Bimm isn’t so bad right up until he gets going about mutual respect and ‘cultural sensitivity’. _Sensitivity my ass, didn’t stop him from suggesting I take my morning meditations ‘where they won’t disturb his students’. But you call a Mon Calamari a fish once… They’ve got webbing, gills and live primarily under water when possible. What exactly is his point?_

Jedi. Infuriating.

Maybe he would be less ticked off by the whole situation if ‘close quarters’ hadn’t applied all too literally. Someone had the bright idea to _promote cooperation_ and Sar is, for some reason, one of the victims of that campaign.

He has to share classes and working space with a damned lightsider. And ‘working space’ is being generous. Their office is better described as a broom closet someone with a lot of spatial creativity and no sense for color-coordination shoved a desk and a few chairs into.

That’s a lot more intimate than he ever wanted to get with a Jedi Master without a lightsaber between them. Maybe the higher ups are hoping familiarity will breed tolerance, since contempt’s a given.

The appalling part is that it’s _working_. His issues with Timmns have slowly eroded from ‘mortal enemy’ to ‘if he touches my teapot, there will be blood’. Sar has his suspicions that there's some sort of Jedi mind control involved, he just can’t prove it.

It’s a headache and a half to have his personal space so invaded. He’s on high alert and has been since he got here. He can’t seem to come down. It makes him more snappish than usual which does _wonders_ for his diplomatic skills.

_I swear, if Lady Sana-Rae makes me attend one more integration seminar I’m going to murder someone._

 


End file.
